


for you i believe it all

by cxyst



Series: shyness or shame or desire [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, I really really really dont know, M/M, im sorryyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxyst/pseuds/cxyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah, this one is uh-” Harry catches Louis’ wrist as he raises it. “This one’s a little different."</p><p>Louis stops. “This is a present too?”</p><p>Harry looks hesitant, and it’s strange to see him on the back foot, for once. “If you want it to be,” He says, smiling a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for you i believe it all

**Author's Note:**

> a surprise third part to this dumb cute little series.. harry helps louis celebrate his birthday :))) this is completely unbeta'd so I apologise for any mistakes!!! xxx

For Louis’ sixteenth birthday, Harry takes him out to dinner. They’re at some fancy Italian place that is surely way past what Harry can afford on his tradesman’s pay check, but Louis doesn’t worry. Because for some reason, Harry looks as happy to be there as he is. It feels like a movie or something, too perfect to be true, to be able to look at Harry across the table in this soft candle light and know he’s his. To be able to reach out and wind their fingers together like it’s nothing, like it doesn’t make his heart go mad to feel the way Harry’s hand overlaps his, huge and warm.

As far as his Mum knows, Louis is out with Zayn’s family and sleeping over at his afterwards, and Louis will never get over how crazy and bad and grown up it feels to be doing this. It’s different to sneaking around at home, somehow. It’s not like coming home from school to find Harry ‘working’ in his room and having to somehow find a way to close the door. It isn’t like being pushed, giggling, into his closet and letting Harry ruck his shirt up to get at his skin, kissing down the line of his throat, scraping with his stubble. It isn’t secret glances and hiding love bites in his collar and careful touches and bitten lips; this is blatant and bright and a little scary, and Louis has never felt more wanted.

“What presents did you get from your family, babe?” Harry asks, stroking his thumb absentmindedly across the back of Louis’ hand. His face is open and kind.

Louis shrugs. “Some t-shirts, a new Xbox game, and chocolate from Mum’s new boyfriend.” He never gets much, with such a big family and his Mum struggling as it is. He’s okay with it, most of the time; he’d rather the girls get some new stuff than him.

“That sounds great,” Harry smiles. “I got you something too, for when we get home.”

Louis doesn’t even try to stop his mouth falling open. “You got me a present? Why?”

For some reason, that makes Harry laugh. “Because you deserve it, sweetheart. I wanted to spoil you a bit.”

“Can we go home now?” Louis asks eagerly, almost bouncing in his seat.

Harry laughs again, playing with his fingers. “We haven’t even eaten yet!”

So Louis sighs and slumps down, acting put upon, but he’s grinning all through the meal, all through telling Harry about school and football and listening to Harry’s stories about work and the band he went to see on the weekend, and the whole drive home. Harry puts on some soft acoustic song while they drive, and it makes Louis chest all tight and warm to let his head fall back on the passenger seat and just listen, just feel the way Harry’s hand strokes at the back of his neck, possessive and protective and sweet.

As soon as Harry pulls up in his park and turns the car off, Louis is leaning over, nicking his keys, and racing into his building. He knows the way up to Harry’s apartment, now, and even knows the trick to jiggle the key to get the door open. He kicks his shoes off in the hallway and falls to his knees in front of the coffee table, where Harry’s piled a wrapped present and an envelope. By the time Harry catches up and makes it into the lounge room, he’s already unwrapping it.

Harry laughs, shakes his head. “You’re a menace, you know that? An adorable menace, but a menace all the same.”

“Shh, frog face,” Louis says quietly, staring at the open present in his lap, unmoving. “You…you got me Vans?”

“Do you like them?” Harry asks carefully, folding himself down next to Louis on the carpet. “You mentioned one time that you wanted a pair…”

“And that Mum couldn’t afford them, yeah,” Louis nods. His voice is coming out all soft and a little shaky. He crawls forward enough to be able to get between Harry’s spread thighs, cuddle into his chest. His fists curl a little into Harry’s shirt.

Harry strokes his fringe back, gentle. “Y’alright?”

“Yeah,” He breathes out, trying to centre himself again. “Yeah, thank you. Thanks.”

“Anytime, sweetheart.”

Louis pulls away abruptly, leaning in to kiss Harry on the lips hard before reaching over to grab the envelope from the table.

“Ah, this one is uh-” Harry catches Louis’ wrist as he raises it. “This one’s a little different.”

Louis stops. “This is a present too?”

Harry looks hesitant, and it’s strange to see him on the back foot, for once. “If you want it to be,” He says, smiling a little. “It’s just something else you mentioned to me once but don’t feel pressured to-”

He opens it, fingers feeling weak and awkward. He’s so happy – about the dinner and the shoes and the way Harry is holding him so carefully around the waist – he can barely get his thoughts straight. When he unfolds the piece of paper inside, it takes a while for the words on it to sink in. They’re long and confusing, under a doctor’s letterhead, and all he can understand is that Harry is ‘confirmed to be free’ of a list of weirdly named diseases.

“I don’t get it,” Louis admits after a minute, looking at Harry over his shoulder. “Were you sick?”

“No,” Harry laughs a little. “That’s the point.” Louis just looks at him, confused, until he goes on. “Do you remember when you asked me about, uh,” He smiles, bites his lip. “About me fucking you without a condom?”

Louis nods, and it’s all slowly, slowly clicking.

“And I said we couldn’t because I might make you sick, but it’s a little more complicated than that.” Harry shifts Louis closer to him until he’s half on his lap, fingers on his hip under his shirt, and Louis understands the sudden need to touch. “Because I’ve had sex with other people, I wasn’t sure if they’d given me something that could make you sick, and the only way I could make sure was to go get tested. So I…I did. And I don’t have anything.”

“So you can…We can…” Louis is smiling. He lets out his breath in a little happy murmur and then he’s climbing properly into Harry’s lap, kissing him fiercely.

Harry kisses him back through his smile, lets Louis bite at his bottom lip.

“Hey, hey,” He laughs after a minute, eyes dark. “Bed, yeah?”

They stumble down the hall into the bedroom, Harry almost losing his footing as Louis pushes past him, giggling, to dive on the bed. Looking back at Harry makes him shiver, he’s so tall and broad and so much stronger than him. He’s smirking too, in that knowing way he gets when he’s getting Louis flushed and hard.

“Eager, are we?” He teases, leaning one knee on the bed so he can reach down to touch the inside of Louis’ thigh where he’s spread his legs instinctively.

Louis sighs, but he’s smiling. “You know I am, idiot.” He looks up through his fringe, knowing how it drives Harry crazy. “Please fuck me?”

“God,” Harry chokes out, fingers digging into the fabric of Louis’ jeans. His fingers slide up to the button, and he must feel how Louis’ cock is filling out already, pushing at the zipper, because he bites his lip.

Louis stretches his arms out above his head, letting Harry pull his jeans and pants off, chest already rising and falling fast. He moves to get a hand around himself but Harry knocks it away, replaces it with his own to give him one slow, torturous tug. Louis trembles and sighs, breath hitching.  
He wants to say thank you, again and again, he wants to say ‘you’re perfect’ and ‘you’re everything’ and ‘you make it all better’. He wants to tell Harry he loves him, like the crazy clingy little sixteen year old he is. But his mind is already fuzzy, sharp-focused on the feeling of Harry’s hand around his cock, his fingers tracing up the inside of his thigh, so he stays quiet except for his little breathy moans.

“Louis? Lou, sweetheart?”

“Yeah?” He says, feeling almost delirious. “Sorry, sorry, yeah?”

Harry is smiling, crawling up the bed to hover over him and rucking his shirt up so he can touch his nipples with the rough pads of his fingers. It makes Louis squirm and flush all down his neck. “I just want to make sure you’re sure about this. It’s okay if you don’t want it anymore.”

“I do,” Louis is nodding immediately. “Please, I really want it.”

Harry rocks down on Louis’ thigh like he can’t help it, jeans scraping, and Louis can feel how thick and hot his cock is through the fabric. It makes him feel all shivery to think that Harry’s hard just from touching him, from looking at him. He’ll never get over the fact that Harry wants him, even though he’s younger and less experienced, even though he has no muscles to speak of and a little bit of tummy and a voice that breaks and spider-man sheets on his bed.

“Why do you want it so much?” Harry asks after a moment. He’s leaning away as he says it, reaching into the side draw to pull out lube, ignoring the condoms next to it with a little smile. “I’m not judging, it’s hot as fuck, but… I like to know what you’re thinking.”

His face is so soft that Louis doesn’t hesitate. “I like the idea of you- of me being like, yours?” He scrunches his face up a little, trying to gauge Harry’s reaction. His face is unreadable, though. “I don’t know, it’s weird but like. It seems so nice. Like, being claimed, a bit.”

Harry leans in to kiss him. His hand is gentle on Louis’ jaw, tilting him the way he wants. His tongue presses in hotly and Louis lets him take control, keeping his mouth open and soft. It makes a wet noise when they part.

“You’re…” Harry closes his eyes, nudging their noses together, “You’re so lovely, god babe, I want you so much.”

He’s babbling a little, but it makes Louis smile, tilt his head up to bite softly at Harry’s kiss-red lips.

“Fuck me, please,” he breathes.

Harry kisses him again, quickly, and then he’s sitting up to pull his shirt off and unbutton his jeans. He leaves his pants on, but they’re not leaving much to the imagination anyway; his cock is pressed up thick and hard against the fabric, the head leaking a little. Louis reaches out to touch. He’ll never get over how small his hand looks against it. He’s gotten a lot better at knowing what Harry likes, and it’s easy to get him groaning, low and rough, by rubbing his thumb over the head, dragging the fabric of his pants over it. Harry half falls onto his hand, letting his head hang for a second before he comes back to himself.

“Let me- let me-” He groans out, pushing Louis’ hand away. “I’ll come as soon as I get inside you if you edge me like that, fuck.”

Louis just smiles, putting his hand back on his tummy. He spreads his legs as Harry moves to get between them, then hesitates, and rolls onto his stomach.

Harry moans again, hands immediately going to his ass, squeezing gently. “You’re going to kill me,” he murmurs. His fingers dig in a little and it makes Louis push back into it a little, eyelashes fluttering.

Before he can register anything else properly Harry’s fingers are wet with lube and he’s spreading Louis with one hand, tracing over his hole. His breath hitches and he fumbles for a moment trying to get his knees further underneath him. Harry hushes him, then starts pressing his finger in. It feels strange at first, like always, but then it gets to that point where Louis can feel his body opening up to Harry, can feel the hint of how good it’s going to feel when he gets in proper deep, and he is suddenly so hard he can barely think.

Harry’s crooking his finger, searching, and when he finds what he’s looking for Louis keens, rubbing his face into the sheets like he’s struggling to process it.

“Y’alright, babe?” Harry checks, sliding his other hand off Louis’ ass to trace down the dip of his back.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Louis chants. It feels like he’s been holding in so many words and sounds and feelings that once he opens his mouth he can’t stop them all flooding out. His voice cracks but he doesn’t care. “God, Harry, uh, please, another one, fuck me, fuck me.”

Harry swears quietly. Then, forever careful, he gets more lube on his first finger and a second before pressing in again. He stretches him out painstakingly, fingers long and clever, until Louis just has to beg again.

“I’m good, I’m good, I promise, please-”

It feels like forever between Harry taking his fingers out and lining up his cock. Louis feels like he’s floating, a bit, and it hits him all of a sudden that it’s not in a nice way. It feels so good, the promise of what’s coming, that he can’t click his thoughts into place. He’s letting out these little helpless moans, digging his nails into his wrists just to have something to hold onto.

It’s as Harry starts pushing in that it gets bad enough for him to say something.

“Harry,” he murmurs, and it’s quiet but Harry must hear the hesitance because he stops immediately.

He leans over, careful not to crush him but still close enough that Louis can feel the skin of his chest against his back, his lips against his neck. “What is it, sweetheart? Did you change your mind? That’s okay, if you have.”

“No, I-” Louis isn’t quite sure how to explain that already he feels better, with the weight of Harry more fully on top of him. How is he meant to tell him that he needs to hurt him, just a little, to stop hurting him. He grabs Harry’s free hand where it’s resting on his waist, and guides it to wrap around his other wrist. “Can you…?”

Harry’s voice is gentle. “You want me to hold you down?” Louis nods, small, and Harry kisses the back of his neck comfortingly. “Of course.” He balances himself properly on his knees so he can grab Louis’ other wrist and press them together into the bed. His fingers are just the right side of too tight, and Louis whines.

“Yeah, fuck.” He rocks his ass back, all newly eager for Harry to get inside him. “I’m fine now, please.”

Harry lines himself up with his free hand and starts pushing in, and it shouldn’t be that different to the first and second and third times they did this, but somehow it really is. Louis imagines that he can feel every little bit of Harry’s cock so much better, so much clearer. When he feels Harry’s thighs pressed up against the back of his he clenches around it, and Harry’s breath shudders out hard.

“God, Lou, feels so good,” He chokes out. “I’ve thought about this so much, oh fuck.”

And weirdly, it makes Louis smile, because suddenly it’s obvious that Harry’s been holding back how much he wanted this, to make sure Louis had the space to change his mind. It’s such an impossibly sweet thought that Louis just has to curl his fingers, as best he can, around Harry’s.

Harry thrusts in hard, then, hand flexing where he’s got Louis wrists pinned, and it brings him back to the moment immediately. He lets out a choked whine, eyes fluttering closed. His cock is hard and leaking onto the sheets below him, and it’s embarrassing that he has to warn Harry now, “Not gonna last,” until Harry laughs, slightly strangled, and huffs out, “Me neither.”

He gets a hand around Louis’ cock then, timing his thrusts into him with his strokes and Louis feels pinned in the best way, stuck between Harry’s cock and his hand and not knowing what to do with himself and careening so fast towards the edge that his head is spinning.

Harry still comes first, groaning out a rough, “Fuck,” and spilling inside Louis. It’s that feeling, the hot flex of Harry’s cock and the warm wetness inside him, that makes Louis come too.

He whines, gasping weakly and struggling against Harry’s hold as he strokes him through it mercilessly. When he lets go and pulls out, kissing the back of Louis’ neck messily to soothe his little whimper, Louis feels a streak of come run down the back of his thigh.

“Oh my god,” he murmurs. “Harry, oh-”

Harry’s curling around him in a second, urging him onto his back and pulling him close by his aching wrists. “You were so good Louis, such a good boy.” He says quietly, encouraged by Louis’ happy little shudder. He slides a hand down Louis back to touch his ass gently, feel the wetness there. “You’re mine, yeah? Mine.”

Louis smiles faintly, already starting to drift off with the warmth of Harry’s chest all pressed up against him. Harry kisses him and he breathes, “Yours,” into his mouth, loving the way it sounds.


End file.
